


【APH/金钱组】国王与骑士

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金钱组，扑克设，攻受为米耀，纯车——梗是过去看到的一个“帝王与将军怎么玩才刺激”，其实就是扩写吧～





	【APH/金钱组】国王与骑士

正文：

国王与骑士，前者乃国家的统治者，后者是国家的栋梁之才，相互信任相互扶持，为黑桃国的江山稳固呕心沥血，终成大业。  
——道理王耀都懂，但是这不能成为国王陛下一大清早在正殿扒他裤子的理由。  
自从平定了边患凯旋，骑士长王耀的生活就平淡了下来。当然，对于一个国家来说，能长远地享有这般平和是社稷之福。  
他不用躺在冷硬的行军床上，每天闭上眼就是军队部署等着他做抉择，睁开眼就是大敌当前的担当扛在肩上。艰苦奋战击退来犯之敌，得以回归位于首都的城堡，也就是被他称为家的地方。  
随后的日子就轻松自在起来，不过王耀是个严于律己的人，虽然不在战场上了，但是对自己的锻炼不敢有丝毫松懈。每天的日程都是安排妥当的，晨起操练近卫队，半个时辰的晨运之后前往国王陛下身边终日护卫随行。  
至少在别人眼里是这样的。  
年轻英俊的国王陛下身后总跟着一位英姿飒爽的骑士长，看着就养眼啊～——by 一位冒着星星眼的普通少女民众。  
骑士长是我见过最强大的人，文武双全待人和蔼，对这个国家也是忠心耿耿绝无二心，看看他跟王国陛下同心同德就知道了。——by 一位骑士长麾下的普通士兵。  
唔，耀吗？其实是亚瑟让他随时盯着阿尔的，因为阿尔总是想一出是一出，好几次把自己陷入绝境。唉，不说了，王耀怎么还没回来？估计又是怎么也叫不醒阿尔起床吧。——by 一位小透明...谁？  
耀...耀的身体好烫..是想要了吗？——by ......等一下！！！

阿尔弗雷德还在梦里吃鸡翅的时候王耀都晨练结束了，出了一身薄汗暖暖身子，这才换上骑士长的服饰认命地去执行今天的第一个艰巨任务：叫国王陛下起床。  
话说回来这事儿应该轮到他做吗？王耀出使过其他国家，比如方片国，跟那儿的骑士长瓦修聊过几句，他表示自己每天早晨要么能准时在餐厅见到国王，用餐完毕身随其后开启一天的行程；要么国王就罢工了，一天也见不着他。  
王耀一边神飞方片国想着那儿的国王好像也不怎么靠谱，不过东西还挺好吃的；一边日常催促着，导致一时忽视了今天的阿尔弗雷德居然意外地乖巧，没叫几声就利索地从床上跳起来让侍女给他换上象征王权的衣饰，然后一脸笑意地拍了拍王耀的肩就去用餐了。  
这个疏忽是致命的，让现在半个屁股露在外面的王耀不得不自责真是安逸日子过久了，居然这么明显的不对劲都察觉不到，要是在战场上早就命丧黄泉了，还连带着所有士兵一起陪葬。

“住手！”王耀扯住了自己的裤腰带，却挡不住那只扇在臀丘上的大手：“！”不过这下也算是把他打醒了，为自己的大意感到愧疚的同时也注意到这是哪里。  
这个小崽子居然特意把他带到议事大殿上开始动手动脚！这是整个城堡乃至整个国家最富丽堂皇的地方，因为此处不但用以处理国事，更重要的是让外来使者或是有幸被召见的平民能一眼就被这个国家的富强所震撼。  
看看正中心那把金灿灿的王座吧，那是请了全世界最好的能工巧匠雕饰而成，再镶嵌上无比华贵的宝石，成为大殿里最抢眼也是最具魄力的器物，是阿尔弗雷德身为王的宝座，他也是这个国家唯一有资格坐上这个位置的人。  
而王耀，通常是站立在阿尔弗雷德的侧边楼梯之下，有需要的话也会站在侧后边，总之不管是那儿，绝对不是现在这样快要被身后的人挤压到雕有黑桃图案的王座把手上。  
“我不。”明确的拒绝来自正在揉捏王耀屁股的男人，甚至没有摘下箍在中指指根的宝石戒指，任由光滑而微凉的戒环摩擦过在空气里蒸腾出热流的肉体上。  
王耀一手撑起自己一手背过身去试图拨开正在让另半个屁股也不知羞耻地暴露出来的始作俑者，他发誓，如果是个敌人想要从背后制住他的话，那么这位公认史上最强的骑士长会手起刀落在一息之间让对方人头落地，而不是被屈辱地按住蹂躏，甚至还有一根手指若有若无地想要挤进臀瓣之间的沟壑里深入抠挖。  
可现实是正在对他做这一切的正是他发誓效忠的王，是王耀绝对不会用腰间那把无坚不摧的利刃架在脑袋上的人，除非他想叛变。可怜的骑士剑现在只能在两人毫无章法的进犯与推拒中时不时砸在金色把手上，发出清脆而无奈的声响。  
面对这种境地，王耀能做的唯有抿开薄唇无力地劝解出声：“陛·下，你今天要召见的人都已经在外等候了。”  
阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，好像在不满什么似的，双手绕开王耀的阻挠把坎坎挂住的裤腰猛地往下一拉，并且若无其事地应和道：“嗯，所以我们快点吧。”

年轻的国王低下头亲了亲结实的臀肉，这么两大块淫荡无比的美味在眼前乱晃，别说早上没有解决晨勃的阿尔弗雷德了，是个人都忍不住吧。  
而听到这个回复的王耀则翻了翻白眼，但是他能说什么呢？国王能命令骑士，但骑士不能要求国王顺着自己的意思，顶多以请求的名义妄图阻止将要发生的事情。  
“等接见完...”  
“上次你也是这么说的，然后见完大臣我就被成堆的待办事项淹没了。”  
“......”  
不愧是阿尔弗雷德，继位后以雷厉风行杀伐果决闻名的国王，他迅速地打断了王耀的凭空画饼，并且给予了有力的回击。整根食指已经陷入了最柔软的地方，他又按了按王耀的脊背，示意让他再伏下去一些，好让臀部高高翘起接受指尖的猥亵。  
“唔..陛下...”王耀似乎还在做最后的挣扎，但他也只能撑着扶手和椅背依阿尔弗雷德的意思稍稍降下上半身，撅着屁股用最不雅的地方对着至高无上的国王。这该死又糟糕的姿势！他宁愿再去扎一个时辰的马步！

又是“陛下”，阿尔弗雷德从刚开始就不太爽的就是这个词，这里又没别人，从小一起长大的王耀至于这么叫吗？亚瑟和马修私下里就向来对他直呼其名，甚至直接叫“笨蛋”。  
随着这种不爽而来的是不吭一声向里突刺的手指，精准地戳到了菊蕊上细小的皱褶，这让他听到了一声意料之中的低哼，还有下意识向前倾的躯体想要逃离淫猥的入侵。  
只是这动作进行到一半硬生生地止住了，阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼王耀的背影，虽然看不到表情，但那明显发红的耳根在黑发的遮掩下格外突兀。  
阿尔弗雷德无声地笑了起来：“耀，这样你不舒服的，坐下吧。”  
“......”开什么玩笑！这把椅子也是说坐就坐的吗！以前在阿尔弗雷德房间里的办公桌前，在小家伙强烈要求下坐在堆满公务的桌前座椅上玩闹几句也就算了，那毕竟是私人场所，可这是什么地方！  
王耀抬起了腰咬住嘴唇不让自己输给一根手指，不就是被摸摸菊花嘛，还来得及...他不得不松了口风：“不用了...我们..去房间...行吗？”  
“来不及的。”阿尔弗雷德一脸义正严辞：“还有人在外面等着呢，我们就在这里速战速决，好吗？”  
虽说是疑问句，但王耀哪里有反驳的机会，但好消息是那只戴着戒指的爪子从屁股上挪开了，他缩了缩凉飕飕的菊穴，等待脸上的红晕褪去。可紧接着听到一阵布料摩擦的声音，王耀回过头去看，眼见阿尔弗雷德竟从怀里掏出一支润滑剂。  
“你...”这次连“陛下”都忘记叫了，这是哪儿来的？堂堂一代帝王随身携带着这种东西？给佩剑上油吗？

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德很无辜地明知故问，看看手里的软膏又看看王耀难以置信地表情，说出了一个更令人发指的理由：“哦..这个啊，可能是侍女给我穿衣服的时候放进来的吧～”  
王耀看着信誓旦旦的小国王就忍不住想起这货从小就这样，一本正经胡说八道，甚至能让大人都气不打一处来。  
不过有一点王耀不算全都猜错，这玩意儿的确是用来给剑上油的，不过不是挂在腰间的那把，而是在男人胯下等待出击的剑刃；它也不是用来取人性命的，是将自己的子孙注入骑士长小腹里去的。  
随着时间流逝，王耀的脑门上已经蒙上了一层肉眼可见的细汗，类似在战时，他背着手站在地图前皱着眉思考颇为紧张的战事，一站就是一宿，为当前形势忧心忡忡，急出一身汗来。  
现在也没好到哪里去，他死死地咬着牙像是个被俘的战士，面对敌军的严刑拷问死活不吭声。长久未使用的肉穴十分干涸难以进入，在润滑剂的作用下极其缓慢地渐渐舒张。  
说不痛是假的，但王耀又怎么会在阿尔弗雷德面前示弱呢？他是最强的骑士，是有能力保家卫国和保护最重要的人的强者，这点肌肤之亲怎么能让他叫出声？  
倒是阿尔弗雷德不停地说话打岔，想让王耀撇开注意力，能好受一些。只是这些话......  
“这里很久没用了？”那个过去热情迎接阿尔弗雷德的肉棒的地方起初只开放了一个极其狭小的孔洞，连放一根手指进去都吃力。  
“你在外面征战那么多年，没找人解决一下生理问题？”  
在不懈努力下开始发红发胀的部位开始主动嘬起挂满淫液的手指，逐渐急促起来的呼吸将身前那颗最大最奢华、被琢磨成黑桃图案镶嵌在宝座中央的墨蓝色宝石染上一层温热的水汽，又迅速遇冷凝结散于无形。  
“我听说军中好男之风很是盛行啊...”  
当王耀的手汗把扶手都打湿了的时候，那不可言说的地方也早已湿得不能见人了。长期行军都不会感觉累的王耀现在却只想找个地方坐下来，只要别再摆着这种等待侵犯的姿势就行！

好刃涂好油，还得好鞘装。  
阿尔弗雷德像是看出了王耀的心思，在迫不及待将剑头对准鞘口之前，他贴心地将王耀转了过来，托着一丝不挂的下体将他放在了椅子上——  
“等...等一下！”好在王耀还没迷糊，他顾不上在国王面前甩着茎头这种换做是旁人必然获刑的大不敬罪名，晃着腰往旁边蹭，尽管被脱成这样已经无处可躲，但至少别犯下另一道死罪。  
但阿尔弗雷德不会给他机会了，倒不如说这正是他最会抓住机会的表现。  
“别动，腿打开。”这句有一点点命令的语气，王耀条件反射地听从了，被两只手掌扣住腰肢固定在了原地，他的背后顶着宽大椅背上的宝石，甚至能够感觉到最大的那颗就顶在自己的脊背中心，为全身都烙下标志性的黑桃痕迹。  
双臂努力支撑在两边手掌宽的扶手上努力不让自己坠下去，这种高难度动作就算是在军队也没有专门训练过：“不..别在这里...做...”  
王耀有点紧张，他不知道自己能撑多久，虽然这里不会有人走错路或是其他什么理由突然闯入，但是从小接受骑士礼仪的他实在接受不了被国王按在王位上操这种大逆不道的事情。  
但是这一切已经发生了，趁王耀还在空中寻找平衡的时点，阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地对准入口把硬挺插了进去。  
按照他的腔调，肯定事后会说出：“没办法呀，谁让耀张着腿，还在用这么湿的屁股冲我晃，很明显就是在勾引我嘛。”这种话的。

“唔啊——”王耀叫地手下一软，这下整个人的重量都倚靠在了与椅背的接触点上还有那双扶着腰想要把他往下摁的手上。  
好在阿尔弗雷德进来之后稍微缓了缓，尽管扩张过，但不该用来性交的地方还是紧致地没话说，厚肉裹着龟头热烈迎接让他长舒一口气，才继续把整根阴茎往灼热的体内送去。  
王耀趁机喘了喘，重新用手肘把自己顶起来一点，他甚至有点怀疑被肉棍磨出体外的润滑剂会不会已经滴在了万人之上的王座上。这简直难以置信！这可是一个国家的象征之一！他都在做些什么！亵渎自己发誓效忠的国度？  
想到这一点的他努力抬起腰，迎来的却是更加深入的鞭挞：“嗯！啊啊..”还有耳边阿尔弗雷德调笑的话语：“哦？很主动嘛，看来我也要努力让耀满意了。”  
“不行...别...”王耀徒劳地张着嘴不知道该怎么表达内心的恐慌，仿佛身下的不是舒适的座椅，而是布满针毡的行刑用具，而正在亲自对他施以刑法的正是至高无上的国王陛下，他连句拒绝的话都无法说出口。  
“啊！嗯啊！不要...”  
空旷的大殿里没有谏言的群臣，只有骑士长不完整的声声淫叫。只是这句“不要”，到底是指不要再操弄还是不要把他放在椅子上？  
阿尔弗雷德觉得肯定不是前者，王耀显然很喜欢这根把平日里坚强的心性搅成一团糟的器官，通红的脸庞写满了对情欲的渴求，肉洞更是吸吮着分身根本不愿意放开，红着眼瞟向渺远的地方。  
至于是不是后者，哈，他乐得揣着明白装糊涂。

坚持锻炼让王耀比看上去更重些，但肌肉到底还没练到臀部来，两瓣活肉被阿尔弗雷德托在掌心里，软软的、热乎乎的，还在因愈发凶狠的撞击动作颤动不已，连带着晃动的小王耀甩出了些许淫汁在蓝色调的骑士服上，眼见着洇湿了好几处小圆斑。  
阿尔弗雷德看着只觉得赏心悦目，向来在见自己之前将服饰一丝不苟地打理整洁的王耀，现在下半身没有任何遮挡地出现在正殿里；就算上身还勉强穿戴着应有的礼制，也早已在冲撞中凌乱不堪，成了一团只适用于在事后擦拭下体脏污的布匹。  
“啊..啊...不行...”  
王耀有意想去摸一摸自己的勃起，雄壮的器官沦为了男人眼里的玩物，左摇右晃地为这场性事添加了一份上好的光景。但是他不敢撒手，生怕松开了就一屁股坐上禁忌之地。  
这次国王陛下又和骑士长想到一块去了，他捧着人儿向上颠了颠，让性器成为插住肉身的钉楔，惹得那人又是一声闷哼：“唔——”  
这一下实在是太深了，王耀整个人都被推挤到了靠背上，双腿弯折到极致被插在原地动弹不得，只能无意识地吞咽唾液，被动接受快要被上到高潮的命运。  
可阿尔弗雷德颠弄完之后不但如王耀所愿地空出一只手来抚弄又硬又涨的肉茎，还用带着笑意的轻喘喷在王耀欲求的脸上：“没有我的命令之前，不许射。”  
本就沉甸甸的身子缺了一只手的支撑再加上深到无以复加的插入让王耀往下坠去，他已经清晰地感受到发烫的臀部被细软地物什触碰，心底的惊慌瞬间涌上了眼角，不喊痛也不喊爽，溢出嘴边的只有为这种大逆不道的行为作出的乏力辩驳：“不...”  
艰难地抬起屁股，这种行为只能把快要到喷发边缘的分身主动送进阿尔弗雷德的手里，让熟透的肉穴积极地撞上火热的根茎，然后紧接着又是一次攀上峰顶的循环。

“不行..不行了...”   
“相信你自己的，可以的。”  
阿尔弗雷德享受着送到自己胯下的小屁股，站着说话不嫌腰疼：“从刚才开始就说不行，还不是撑到现在？”但他还是慢了下来，给王耀一些喘息的机会，另一方面也是让自己歇息一会儿，不然就要交代在这副要命的身体里了。  
说着凑上前去亲了亲王耀被汗水或泪花打湿的眉眼，一手按着吐水的马眼反复厮磨，这小动作也不知是真想帮助他延缓射精，还是在刺激可怜的肉冠好让它早些缴械投降。  
“乖，忍着。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢地重新开动了，交合的姿势也越来越狂野，再配上掷地有声的说辞：“你要是在这里射，弄脏了我的衣服和座椅可怎么办？”  
“唔...”王耀像是愣了一会，用残存的思维织起前因后果：不..不能一错再错了...若真的没忍住射了阿尔弗雷德满身，甚至从衣服上滴下来落在王座上...以后又该怎么面对这把椅子...怕是以后次次陪同阿尔弗雷德在此处议事都会想起今天的翻云覆雨吧。

阿尔弗雷德见王耀垂着头不吭声了，他的骑士长何时露出过这种无助的表情，无论是陪同他外交时的满怀自信，还是在战场上时的人定胜天，王耀在人前总是志得意满从未露出过怯意，今天算是栽了。  
在最需要安抚的此时此刻，尊敬的国王陛下却没有体恤下属，而是又加了一把火：“累了吗？坐下来吧。”  
话语里的笑意就跟王耀体内的窜动一样清晰，不同的是肉棍是结结实实地打在内壁上彰显自己的威力，而无形的言语则是一记重锤砸在王耀快要分崩离析的心口。  
“唔唔！”他在拼命摇头，可是已经没有多余的力气再让他保持浮空了。  
长年握剑的手终于从华贵的扶手上滑开，留下一道湿泞的汗液痕迹，被缓慢但有力的操弄顶撞着慢慢下滑。杂乱无章的上衣被椅背蹭了上去，露出汗津津的小腹，那里面正收容着一根男人的阴茎，并且即将吞下甘白的雨露。  
“阿尔..阿尔...”  
阿尔弗雷德正欣赏着被蹭到胸口的上衣，王耀现在的模样可笑极了，就像是戴着一件厚重的胸罩。但他也没有错过这两句极轻的咕哝，配合高速搅动的穴壁，他满意地叹出一口长气。  
“我在，耀。”  
阿尔弗雷德抱起王耀原地转了一个圈，然后带着怀里的人一屁股坐到了他的宝座上。  
“啊——”突如其来的骑乘位让王耀猝不及防，软嫩的小穴痉挛着向大脑传递欲仙欲死的快感，请求它给根茎下达射精的指令。也或许是终于解除了警报，下腹一紧泄在了阿尔弗雷德的衬衣上。  
“......”完了。  
“这下我们有充分的理由再拖延一会儿了。”

国王与骑士，前者乃国家的统治者，后者是国家的栋梁之才，相互信任相互扶持，为黑桃国的江山稳固呕心沥血，终成大业。  
——道理朝臣们都懂，所以今天到底还接不接见了？

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
总算把这个梗写了  
在我的车里这篇不算长，因为最近忙着打游戏（转身就跑


End file.
